l5rlorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crane Clan
“There is a proper technique for all things.” At the dawn of the Empire, after the Kami had fallen from the Celestial Heavens, they found themselves plunged into a mortal world rife with cruelty and war. The Kami Doji—sister of Hantei, the first Emperor— resolved to bring order to this savage realm. The embodiment of elegance and grace, Doji walked among the earthly peoples, calming them in the way fair weather calms a storm-tossed sea. The Crane are the Left Hand of the Emperor, in service of the political aides of the throne. They are poets and artists, at once the swordsmiths and the duelists wielding the swords. They are elegant, refined and the masters of the court. In every aspect of their lives, the Crane strive for mastery in all things, an ideal that the other clans can only hope to emulate.Legend of the Five Rings 5th Edition, page 16Legend of the Five Rings 5th Edition, page 43 To the rest of the Empire, the Crane are a study in contrasts. They are both respected and hated for their achievements, both admired and envied for their elegance and grace. But if samurai of the other Great Clans agree on anything, it is this: from the Crane’s impeccable garments, which set the standards for style in the Empire, to the sprawling beauty and wonder of their Fantastic Gardens, to their seemingly limitless talent for artistic accomplishment and political dominance in Rokugan’s courts, the Crane don’t simply define what it means to be a civilized Empire—they are the very civilized essence of Rokugan.Legend of the Five Rings - The Card Game - Learn to Play, page 23 The Crane Clan Families The Asahina Family The Asahina seek harmony and peace in all things, embodying a philosophy of compassion and pacifism that sets them apart even from their fellow Crane. Through art and prayer, they seek to calm and soothe the world around them and spread peace and accord throughout the Empire. The Asahina know that only through sacrifice can true peace be purchased, and it is a price they will pay to foster a better Empire.Legend of the Five Rings 5th Edition, page 50 The Daidoji Family The Daidoji are practical and hardworking Crane who compose the core of the clan’s standing military. Devoted to serving their clan, the Daidoji are its under-appreciated foundation—from the Iron Warriors who comprise the foundation of the Crane Clan’s armies, to the wary yōjimbō protecting the courtiers of the Doji, to the Daidoji Trading Council responsible for providing the raw materials and wealth for Crane arts. The selfless efforts of the Daidoji are fundamental to the defense of the Crane and the advancement of its goals. The Doji Family The descendants of the Kami Doji have embodied the courtly arts and refined culture of the Empire since its dawn. No major court is complete without its contingent of Doji spreading art, friendship, and—until very recently—generous gifts. For courtly news and rumor, the Doji communication network is unrivaled. This network aids the Doji in keeping ahead of their rivals as much as their mastery of etiquette and art does. Rare are those who can afford to offend the Doji; rarer still are those who do so more than once. The Kakita Family While the Doji seek excellence in all things, the Kakita tend to focus on a single skill, which they strive to master thoroughly. Whether this skill is the art of the sword or of the brush, they pursue it with a singular focus. The graceful Kakita usually exhibit the beauty of the Crane in a more athletic manner than do their Doji cousins. They are renowned as some of the finest duelists in the Empire, and graduates from their academy defend the honor of the Crane with sharp finality. The Crane Clan Schools The following is a list of the Crane Clan Schools released so far in the 5th edition of the Legend of 5 Rings RPG. * Asahina Artificer School Artisan * Daidoji Iron Warrior School Bushi * Doji Diplomat School Courtier * Kakita Duelist School Artisan Category:The Great Clans